Odd Souls
by SydFord1012
Summary: A childhood trauma brought Raven Hobbes to Bobby Singer's house, where she met the Winchesters. Now, years later, she reunites with them in a not so very nice way, thanks to her guardian angel. Join Rae on her "not-a-hunt" adventures and maybe a romance or two will unfold...disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.
1. The Beginning

**This is the first chapter of the newer version, I understand that some people didn't like the fact that I was giving up on the last one, since I lost some followers. Please tell me what you think of this, it really does pain me to give up on the last story but I don't think it was really going anywhere. Please review and give me your opinion on this. Thank you.**

* * *

My name is Raven Hobbes, and my life changed when I turned nine.

My family wasn't big, just me, my mom, and my dad, but we were happy. Sometimes I'd catch my dad pouring salt on the windowsills, or my mom painting weird symbols on the ceiling. One time a man broke into our house, but he couldn't move once he got under one of the symbols and my dad started to speak a weird language and the man threw up black smoke. But they always said it was just a nightmare, always a nightmare that I'd wake up from. And I did, until that night.

Sometimes I'd hear my parents talking on the phone with a man named Bobby, they'd sound worried but the man would try to calm them. I heard them say they didn't want me brought into their world, that they wanted me to live a normal life. They said they didn't want me to be a hunter, but I thought I was alright with that, my dad tried to get me to go with him in the woods in the back to shoot a deer for dinner, but I didn't want to. I was okay with not hunting.

My ninth birthday was spent in silence, I was given poorly wrapped presents, one was a pistol, one was a CD, one was a book with weird thing in it, and the last one was a jar of salt. My parent's said they'd come in handy. The entire day, I was in a bad mood, from the afternoon until night I was in the basement with my mom, my dad was upstairs, it sounded like he was throwing things at someone.

After that, I heard my parents tell the Bobby man that "they found us" I wasn't sure who "they" were, but I thought it couldn't be that bad, my parents would protect me.

A few weeks after that, I woke up in the middle of the night, I wasn't sure why, but something didn't feel right. Everything was too quiet.

So I went downstairs for a glass of water, but my mother ran up the stairs and looked scared that I was up. I tried to tell her I was thirsty, but she covered my mouth and picked me up, she ran into her and Daddy's room, and locked the door, she told me to go into the bathroom and don't come out, pour the salt that was in there in a line at the door, and don't come out even if it was her knocking.

I remember going into the bathroom, but I didn't shut the door. I wanted Mommy to come in there with me; I wanted the person to stop banging on the door. But then I heard Daddy's voice, he was telling Mommy to let him in, but she didn't.

I yelled at her to let him in, but she just looked scared at me again, scared that I didn't salt the door. She was about to tell me to again, but then the door burst open and landed on her. I screamed for her to wake up, but she didn't. Then Daddy walked in and smiled, lifting the door off of her.

The other man there slapped Mommy and she woke up, she screamed and tried to get to the bathroom I was in, but Daddy grabbed her and kicked her in the stomach. But it wasn't Daddy, his eyes were black, and so was the man beside him, along with the five other people in the doorway.

"Come on, Georgie, tell us where it is." The thing in Daddy gave a sickly sweet smiled as he called Mommy by her nickname.

Mommy just spit in his face. "Go to hell."

"Been there, done that." The monster said. "Don't make us to this the hard way."

"Get out of my husband." She growled.

"Yeah but if I do that, he won't get to taste your pretty little heart." He reached out to touch her cheek but she flinched away. "Now, Mrs. Hobbes, tell us where it is!" he yelled in her face.

"You'll never get it, it's protected." She laughed.

"It's in _her_ , isn't it?" he tilted his head. "Alright, all we have to do is rip it out of her."

"Don't you dare!" she screamed. "Don't touch a hair on her head."

"See if its protector can get to it if it's in hell." He laughed and looked around the room, his eyes landing on the bathroom door I was looking out of, our eyes met. Then he smiled again and looked down at Mommy. "Sorry, sweetheart, we're gonna have to cut this short." Then he reached down and Mommy's eyes widened, right before he twisted her neck with a sickening snap.

I remember screaming, I remember trying to run to her but something stopped me, something deep inside me told me to lock the door, salt it, and close my eyes. So I did.

Just as the thing inside Daddy reached the door I started pouring the salt down, I heard him pounding on it and screaming for me to open it. "Let Daddy in, sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you." But it didn't sound like Daddy; the _thing's_ voice was sticky sweet, with a hint of desperation.

I huddled under the sink and rested my head on my knees, wishing for the thing to go away. I felt tears fall on my bare knees; they smelled like Iron…Iron? I looked at them for a second, realizing that I had fallen on the stairs when Mommy tried to pick me up…there was blood on the stairs. My pajama shorts were torn and my knees were covered in blood, my shirt was dirty from sweat and blood. My hair was still messy from sleeping, but all my thoughts stopped when I saw a light shine in through the crack in the door of the bottom of the sink. I looked out it, but it hurt too much, so I put my head on my legs again and shut my eyes like the voice in my head told me to.

I heard those monsters screaming, the light shone brighter than anything I've ever seen, leaking through my eyelids, turning everything red. I buried my head deeper to get away from the harsh light, but a part of me didn't want to look away, it was beautiful.

I wasn't sure how long I was in there for, it might have been days. It might have just been a few hours. But I didn't move an inch, even though the screaming stopped only a minute or so after it began, I didn't move. Even after I started hearing voices outside.

"Georgina…" one man said. "Oh God, Jack."

"What happened here?" The other man said. I couldn't see them, but they sounded slightly older than my dad.

"I'm not sure…" The first man said. "Where's Raven?" she heard him shuffle around, looking for her, but she didn't call out.

"Raven's the kid, right?" the second man said.

"She's only nine." The first man said sadly. "Did they take her?"

"How could they have?" he said. "They're all dead."

"Which leads us to the big question here, what killed them all?" the first man asked.

"And why are there so many for just one small family?" the second man asked.

"Well right now, I just want to make sure Raven's safe."

"Have you met her before?" the man sounded closer to the bathroom.

"Once, when she was a newborn." The first man said, it sounded like they were getting closer and closer. "It was when Georgie and Jack told me they were done huntin'." He said.

"Obviously they weren't out of it yet." I heard the door creak open. "Salt line." The man said.

"Raven?" the first man called out. "You in here, kiddo?"

"I don't see her." The man walked out, but the first man stayed.

"Raven come on, don't be dead." He said quietly. Then my foot slipped and knocked over a spray bottled of cleaner. I heard the man stop, but I didn't look up. He inched closer slowly; I saw his flashlight shine in through the crack, like the other light had. But this one was bothersome; I didn't want anyone to fine me.

He opened the door and saw me curled up in a ball, I heard him sigh and lower what looked like a gun. "Raven?" he inched closer. "Is it you?" then the gun was raised slightly again. "Raven?" I felt water splash on me and heard him sigh in relief when nothing happened. "John, I found her!" the other man, John, came into the room.

"Is it her?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah, it's her." He showed the bottle of water he had thrown on her. "Raven, sweetie?" he reached out. "You have to come with me." But I didn't look up.

"We don't have time for this, Bobby; Demons could be comin' any minute." John said.

Bobby sighed and scooped me up, I didn't protest. But before he left the room I looked over his shoulder and saw my mother, her head was twisted weirdly and my father's eyes were burnt out.

* * *

"Raven, we need you to tell us what happened." Bobby said as he kneeled down to me level, I kept my head down so my dirty blonde hair covered my face. He put his hands on my upper arms and shook my lightly. "Raven, please."

It bothered me that they didn't know what to call me; it showed they weren't that close to my family. But I couldn't find my voice to correct them.

"She's in shock, Bobby." John said as he set his gun down on the table.

Bobby sighed. "Should we just leave her with Dean and Sammy for a little?" he asked.

"We have no choice; we still have to get some things from her house." John looked back at us. I didn't like that they were talking as if I weren't there, kids at school do that sometimes to annoy me. "Dean, come in here!" he called, a teenage boy with brown hair came in. "Take Raven into the house with Sammy, stay there until we come back." John cocked a rifle and put a knife into his belt. "We'll be back in a few hours."

Dean nodded and watched the two men leave, then he looked at me and gestured for me to follow him, but I stayed put. He sighed in irritation. "Come on." He said, but I still didn't move, I couldn't will my feet to move. "I said come on, you can walk, can't you?" he said harshly. Then he huffed and went over to me, he took me hand and dragged me into the house. It smelled like gunpowder and old books.

"Sammy, stay here." Dean said to another boy and went to reapply salt to the door.

"Hi, I'm Sam." The boy said to me with a smile, but it fell when I made no move to look up at him, let alone answer. "You're Raven, right?"

"Don't bother, Sammy, she's not gonna talk." Dean said as he set the bag of salt down.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam said and looked back at me. "How old are you?" he asked me.

I peeked through my curtain of curly hair and saw his smile again. Why was he smiling? My family's just been killed and he was smiling.

"She doesn't wanna talk…" Dean mumbled mockingly.

"Are ya hungry?" he asked. "We've got chips, and cereal, and…I think Dean ate the last of the pie." I found myself looked up a bit.

"There's still a slice of pie left, and it's chocolate." Dean laughed from the other room; I heard the refrigerator door close.

He walked in with a paper plate and a slice of pie, a fork in one hand ready to dig in. "Dean!" Sam scolded.

Dean looked up and at me, then back at the pie; he sighed and dropped his hand with the fork to his side. "She's got to talk for it."

Sam looked back at me. "Do you want pie?" he asked.

I looked at the slice and my stomach growled loudly, causing a smile from Sam and an eye roll from Dean. "That doesn't count!" Dean said.

"Yes it does." Sam took the plate and fork from him before he could think. "Here you go." He set it on the table beside me.

I looked at it and back at the two brothers, Sam smiled encouragingly, Dean just grumbled "his pie" and walked away. I sat down at the chair and carefully lifted the fork, it took a lot of energy to move, but I managed. I took a first bite and it was delicious, so I ate the whole thing, it felt like I hadn't eaten in days, which was probably right.

"Do you feel better?" Sam asked. I nodded. "Good." He smiled and sat next to me, and then his smile fell. "Do you remember what happened?"

I slowly set the fork down and looked at the plate; I still couldn't find my voice.

"Uncle Bobby's already been through this with her, she's not going to talk." Dean said as he came in. "She's probably been shocked so much, she's a mute."

I looked at him with hollow eyes. People always said my eyes were weird, the kids at school made fun of me for them, grownups said they were beautiful, but I could see the slight fear in those people, and they seemed confused as to why they were scared, and I was too. I always thought they had too many colors in them, the colors swirled around, an amethyst background with blue, green, and grey dotting and streaking the orbs, it was like I had a whole universe in one eye. My eyes made Dean freeze where he stood, Sammy too.

An eerie silence filled the room until it became suffocating. "When did Dad say they would be back?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"In a few hours…" Dean said. "I'm guessing they have to get her some things too." He nodded at me. I stood up suddenly, shocking both of them; I went in search for a paper and pen, when I found some I wrote down a sentence. "You want them to get this?" Dean asked.

I nodded. "The safe under your bed?" Sam asked.

I nodded again. The gun I got for my birthday. "I'll text them…" Dean said and got out his phone, texting Bobby.

"What's in the safe?" Sam asked.

I stayed silent. "I guess we'll find out when it gets here." Dean said, glancing up from his phone.

* * *

When Bobby and John got back, John was carrying the safe while Bobby had a few boxes and bags.

I ran up to him as he set it down. "How do you open it?" he asked.

I glanced up at him, then at Bobby. Then I reached for the lock and put in my pass code: 9864, the address number of the house I was born in, since my mom didn't want to have me at the hospital, and that house was now covered in blood and gore. The door opened and revealed a .22 pistol, a silver knife, a jar of salt, an iron knife, a CD, a book of spells and devils traps, and a rosary for making holy water. Everyone looked surprised when I opened the safe.

"Did your parents give you all that?" Bobby asked, I nodded without looking at him.

"Damn…" John sighed. "So much for 'out of hunting'." He said.

"The Demons found them, they told me that a few weeks ago." Bobby said. "What were they trying to take?"

"Whatever it was, it was worth their lives, I guess." John shook his head and told the boys to go to the guest bedroom.

Bobby kneeled down and looked at me. "I know it's hard for you to remember this, but did your parents say anything about something precious to them?"

I shook my head. But then I frowned, I remembered the "demon" as Bobby called it, telling Mommy that he wanted something she had, but then said it was in someone.

"Raven?" I looked at him, then shook my head and wrote down my nickname on the piece of paper. "Rae?" Bobby said as he read it. "That's what they call you?" I nodded. "Well, Rae, looks like you'll have to live here for a little while."

I nodded in understanding and or the first time, I felt the back of my hand. It burned and was marked with what seemed like squiggly lines. That's when I remembered that light again, the light that shined brighter and more beautiful than anything I'd seen before, with hints of blue that seemed to crawl to me, warming my otherwise chilled skin. The light was what saved me, and I would never forget it.

Even when I found the dick that beautiful light belonged to, I still loved it, not him mind you, but the light, it was…heavenly.

* * *

 **Did you like it, hate it? Please tell me! If you liked it then I'll replace the first chapter with this and continue writing this. Please tell me what you think, I'd really like your opinion. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Blondes, Rejections, and Parties

Funny how life can knock you down so fast you don't know up from down or left from right, and then it'll build you up, give you a sense of security, only to have it all crumble once again…

* * *

"My head hurts…" Rae grumbled as she banged her head against the desk.

"Take the day off, Tony likes you, he won't mind." Her coworker, Lila, said as her head popped up from the other cubical.

"Tony does _not_ like me." Rae said. "The other day he made me work extra hours just to complete a stupid assignment, he even stayed to make sure I did!" she exclaimed.

Lila raised an eyebrow. "And he didn't make his move?" she mumbled, but Rae didn't hear her.

"He even kept bugging me, trying to get me to joke with him; it took even longer to do it!" Rae sighed in irritation.

"The poor guy…" Lila shook her head. "You're so dense, Rae."

"You're dense…" she grumbled. "You're face is dense."

"Are you drunk?" Lila took in the sunglasses that had yet to leave the dirty blonde's face.

"No, I wish." Rae scoffed. "Late night, last night." She shook her head. "Friggin IT department can really toss 'em back."

"IT department?" Lila laughed.

"I know, it's shocking how much they like to party." She shook her head again. "Had to hustle pool to get back my money."

"Isn't that illegal?" Lila snorted.

"Only if ya get caught." She laughed at Lila's disapproving look. "Like 'if a tree falls in the forest and no one's around to hear it' kind of thing." She tried to explain, only to get Lila to shake her head.

"Miss Hobbes, can I see you in my office please?" Tony Jackson's voice crackled through the intercom.

"Uh oh…" Rae's smile fell.

"Don't mention the hustling." Lila whisper-yelled as Rae got up, Rae then stuck her tongue out. "Wait, where'd she learn to hustle pool?" Lila asked herself.

"That girl's a mystery." Kayla shook her head behind the reception desk at Lila. "Do you know any solid facts about her past?" she asked the sandy-blonde haired girl.

"Her parents are dead…" Lila said. "She grew up with her uncle."

"She doesn't have any family." Gina leaned back in her chair to look at the two girls, who both looked at the slightly older woman with curly, dark brown hair and light brown skin. "It wasn't her uncle; it was a friend of the family's."

"She was homeschooled." Finn, a clean-shaven, light brown haired man peeked from the top of the cubical wall.

"No she transferred around." Lila said, shaking her hair and the chocolate locks waved around. "Kept getting in fights."

"I heard that too." Gina pointed with her pen. "She said that one time; she brought a gun to school."

"Really?" Kayla leaned in, interested in this juicy gossip.

"It was a knife." Lila sighed. "And I heard that she has a boyfriend."

"That's not about her past." Gina frowned.

"Ohh, but it's still good." Kayla smirked. "Who is it?"

"Poor Tony…" Finn shook his head.

"I don't know who it is, but I saw her walking around with some short guy, like her height." She grinned; they all knew Rae was below average height.

"Aww, two short people falling in love." Kayla smiled dreamily. "I need to find someone who's as tall as me."

"Honey, you're average height at best." Gina smirked at Kayla.

"And he's blonde!" Lila exclaimed. "I remember he was blonde…or maybe he had really light brown hair?"

"What color eyes?" Finn asked. "Oh, if they're blue…" he sighed dreamily. "I'll steal him away."

"I was too far away, but they seemed to be having fun." Lila smiled.

"Tony'll be crushed." Kayla said.

"She's not taking any of his hints; I don't think it'll make much of a difference." Gina laughed.

There was a pause before Lila spoke up again. "She grew up around a lot of books!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Rae walked up to the door with the sign that said Tony's full name. She lightly knocked on the door and heard a "Come in".

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she opened the door and saw him lounging casually in his desk chair. She didn't know that he had chosen that spot after going around the room to see what spot he looked best at.

"Ah, yes, Rachel…" he said like he didn't care.

"It's Raven. Rae is short for Raven." She said with a hint of irritation.

"Oh, Raven." He looked away and inspected his nails. "I have reservations for the Jaybird and it seems my date has other plans."

"Oh. My. God! _The_ Jaybird? That's like the most exclusive restaurant in town! Take me with you, take me with you, take me with you!" she said in a fake Valley Girl accent and gave a high pitched squeal, then slumped her shoulders and looked at him with a bored expression. "Is that it?" she raised an eyebrow. "If you wanted to brag, word of advice; don't mention that your date canceled."

"No, I…" then he sighed and leaned in. "What low opinion you must have of me to think I'd do that."

"You've done it before." She shrugged.

He made a completely shocked face. "I was asking you out on a date!" he exclaimed. "I _am_ asking you out on a date!"

"Why would you do that?" she looked genuinely confused, which only added to his shock.

"Are you really that unaware of your own strengths?" he scoffed.

"What strengths?" she asked.

"You're beautiful, you're smart, you're everything any guy would want in a woman!" he bit his lip. "And to you know how hard it is to ask you on a date while still trying to act cool?"

She was shocked into silence, but then shook her head and regained her composure. "Everyone has secrets, Tony." She turned around to leave. "It's best if you never learn mine." Then she walked out the door.

"I take it that's a no then?" he said after she left the room.

* * *

Rae was walking down the street, Kayla had somehow gotten it in her head that Rae had a boyfriend, and so, not taking no for an answer, Kayla invited Rae and her "boyfriend" out to a night on the town, meaning drinks at the Pub.

The Pub wasn't that far from Rae's hometown, thus she never goes near it unless she had to. She didn't even live anywhere near there, the drive took thirty minutes for her, but Kayla lived locally and since she picked the place out…

Rae sighed when she saw sign for Souix Falls, she smiled at how close Bobby's was to her old house; the old man was always just an hour away. And that was something to a hunter…

No, she shook her head; she was not a hunter. That life was never her own, Bobby supported her when she said she didn't want the life her parents had, because that life got them killed. She hated the nagging voice in the back of her mind saying it wasn't _just_ that lifestyle; it was a certain small blonde girl with weird eyes and something wrong with her.

 _Something_ , something wrong with her, that's what that demon had said, when she ran into him when she was a teenager, when Bobby tried to at least show her the ropes in case something were to happen. Bobby told her that demons lie; they manipulate and make you doubt things. You should never trust them…

"Rae!" Kayla drew out, clearly not on her first appletini. "You made it!" then she looked around and pouted. "Where's your blonde boyfriend?"

"My what?" she frowned. "I told you I don't have a boyfriend, and even if I did, blondes aren't my type."

"Says the blonde." Lila came over and took a sloppy sip off her margarita while putting an arm over Kayla's shoulder.

"I've never been into guys with the same hair as me, it freaks me out." Rae shivered. "Makes me think we're related or something."

"Then who did Lila see you with the other day?" Kayla slurred.

"I don't know, but why don't you lay off the appletini's for now." She took the glass from Kayla's hand.

"Party Pooper." She pouted again.

"Rae!" Gina and Finn were sitting at a table, Rae had to cut through a crowd and drown out the deafening music with her thoughts, which wasn't as hard as it seems since she's been thinking a lot lately. "Where's your boyfriend?" Gina asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend!" she yelled over the music.

"Okay, okay." Gina waved her off.

Rae rolled her eyes and looked down at her buzzing phone.

 ** _Are you alright?_** Was the text she received from the contact number: _Winged Asshat_

 ** _Yes, I'm fine. Why?_** She texted back, the response was quick.

 ** _Your heart rate went up._**

 ** _Loud music and annoying friends will do that._**

 ** _Annoying?_**

 ** _Kind of like you…_**

 ** _You wound me._** She narrowed her eyes and could basically hear him clutching his chest dramatically.

She felt it best to ignore him but her phone vibrated again.

 ** _I just realized you never go out with friends…what's up?_**

 ** _Trying something new._** She winced at the feeling that there should be a question mark at the end of that. She recognized the silence as him raising his eyebrow. **_They thought I had a boyfriend…so they invited me and him._**

 ** _I'll be right there._**

Rae's eyes widened and she looked around, he can't come here. He just can't…

"That's the guy!" she heard Kayla yell. "He's the one I saw Rae with!" Rae whirled around so fast she was worried she had whiplash.

And there he was, leaning against the doorframe, that permanent smirk on his face.

"You asshole." Rae ground out; she knew he could hear her even though no one else could.

"Ravey-Poo!" he cooed. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Rae could see the toothpick Lila was chewing fall out of her mouth when she gaped.

"What are you doing here…" she walked up to him, the smirk never leaving his face, even though he knew he'd get his ass kicked later for this. "Gabriel…"

* * *

 **Aaaaand there it is! Second chapter to this...and it still pains me to know I gave up on the last version.**

 **Thank you to WaywardInpired for your review, honestly, it made me happy that someone wasn't mad at me for changing it. I would be angry if suddenly, a story I followed decided to redo all of it...**

 **But thank everyone for sticking with me! And please, don't forget to review!**


	3. Groundhog Day

"Hiya, Sugerpop." Gabriel grinned.

"What're you doing here?" she asked again, harshly.

"Oh you know, just being a good boyfriend." He casually stole a drink from a nearby man, who then turned around to see Gabriel take a sip while not taking his eyes off of Rae. The man then swung his arm but Gabriel ducked and it hit the man behind him. Pretty soon, a war began and Gabriel dragged Rae outside.

"What about Kayla and the rest?" she asked.

"They'll manage." He shrugged. "Listen, I have a favor to ask." Then he folded his hand. "Could you stay out of town for a few days?"

"Why?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, remember when we watched Groundhog Day?" he smirked.

"Oh God…" she sighed. "More Dicks getting punished?"

"In a way, yeah…" he said mysteriously. "They are dicks, tried to kill me once."

"You're not one to talk." She put her hand on her hip.

"Why must you hurt me?" he put his hands on her shoulders. "Just go back to your place and stay there for a few days."

"What about my job?"

"Call in sick!" he said, happy she wasn't arguing too much. "I'll do it for you, I've got my impression down." then he proceeded talking in a high pitched voice, trying to talk like her.

"I'll make that voice permanent unless you shut up now." She warned. "I'll call…" then she sighed.

"What is it?"

"Well…my boss asked me out, I don't want it to seem like I'm avoiding him…" she looked away.

"Make it sound real then…" then he paused. "Was it Tony? I knew he had the hots for you." He grinned.

"Did everybody know?" she scoffed. "Lila was talking about it when I got back from his office, so was Finn and Kayla and Gina!"

"Ah, office gossip." He sighed. "Best pastime…" then he looked at her with a smirk. "I don't understand why you work there, you should be out, with your knowledge of the world, and as much as it pains me to say it," he nodded. "You'd make a great hunter."

"I'm not going to be a hunter." She shook her head. "Besides, when was the last time I even saw any of the Winchesters, let alone Bobby."

She missed it when he looked away. "That doesn't have anything to do with it."

"I'm sorry," she gave a wry smile. "Why do you want me to become a hunter?"

"It's a waste of your talent if you ask me." He shrugged.

"Go away." She shooed him away and started walking.

"I could just send you home!" he called after her.

"What about my car?" she turned around and started walking backwards.

"That car sucks!" he yelled.

"That's what I thought." She nodded and turned back around. "See ya!" she waved.

Gabriel shook his head.

RAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAE

There was nothing to do at her house, just read, eat some snacks, and sleep. She sighed and set down the book she was rereading for the umpteenth time, she needed new books.

"Friggin Gabriel…" she shook her head. "Makin' me stay in, I don't want to stay in." she had called in sick and Tony had sounded awkward over the phone, she hated how he was her boss, she had to call him.

She went to the small kitchen and frowned when she heard a noise, her eyes going to the salt. "Stop it." she shook her head. "Get out of that mindset."

But it was hard to not think like a hunter when you know the monsters under your bed are very much real.

There was another noise and she reached into a drawer and pulled out a knife Gabriel had given her, he called it an angel blade, and it sure did come in handy. She slowly crept closer and turned the corner, only to see a silhouette of a man in the living room. She walked slowly with silent footsteps, raising the angel blade. She was about to pounce on the man when he turned around and raised his hands in surrender, his arm went to turn on the lamp and when the room was brighter, Rae saw her annoying neighbor.

"Damn it, Leonard." She sighed and lowered the knife. "I want my key back."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key. "Tony said you were sick." He said as he handed the key over. "I wanted to make sure you were."

She snatched it. "I am." She said forcefully.

"You don't look it." he eyed the knife she was still holding.

She looked at the knife and set it on the end table. "You scared me." She said. "Look, I don't want you catching my cold." She coughed. "Why don't you just leave." She started pushing him out the door.

"Alright, alright." He nodded. "Look, I'm going, Raven." He forced a smile.

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face. Stupid Leonard, she couldn't believe Kayla had said he was attractive; he was just a complete narcissistic douche. Well, that was Kayla's thing, she guessed, he could be considered attractive if he didn't talk or move his face. Kayla said he was rugged, Rae just thought he was unkempt.

"I'll tell Tony you're sick then?" he yelled through the door. "Not just avoiding him?" she kicked the door and scowled at his laugh. "See you around, Raven."

"I hate him." A familiar voice said from the living room.

"Get in line." Rae said as she crossed her arms. "Just don't kill him, he's Tony's best friend."

"I thought you didn't like Tony." Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like him like that. He'd be miserable if Leonard died, and that'd make all of us miserable."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and hopped off the couch. "So, thanks for staying in."

"I can go out now?" she made a move towards the door.

"Not quite yet, unless you want to be caught in a time loop." He smirked.

"Groundhog Day…" She grumbled. "So, who's the unlucky bastard?"

He was uncharacteristically silent, which made her pause to look at him. "O-Oh, no one you know…" It was a lie…she could tell.

"Are you killing someone I know?" she asked bluntly.

"Define 'killing'-"

"Damn it, Gabriel." She sighed. "What do you mean define?"

"Eh, well…" he looked away. "It's sort of complicated."

"Are you going to kill this person?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not complicated."

"But I bring him back…"

"Gabriel, come here." She looked down at the ground with a blank face.

He reluctantly walked towards her, only to get kneed between the legs. "Why…?" he bent down, even though he was an angel, it still hurt his vessel.

"That was for that little stint you pulled back at the Pub." Then she kicked him squarely in the ribs. "And that's for trying to kill someone I know." Then she knelt down so she was face to face with him. "So, I'll ask again, who's the unlucky bastard?"

He made a face and snapped his fingers, making him disappear. She growled and stormed into the kitchen.

RAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAERAE

Rae was sprawled across the bed. She was staring at the ceiling, wondering when she'd be able to leave. Then she bolted upright.

"Screw this, since when do I do what he says." She got off the bed and went to her dresser. She slipped on a pair of dark, skinny jeans and a black tank top with a sheer AC/DC shirt on top of it, and a pair of black combat boots

She looked in front of the mirror and sighed, the hunters she knew certainly rubbed off on her. She had that thought in her head as she slipped a knife into her boot, and then a flask of holy water in her bra. A small gun was neatly placed in her leather bag.

She stuffed some pens and pencils and a notebook into the bag too, along with some extra money and her phone.

Gabriel wouldn't dare let her get caught in a time loop; he'd pull her out, even stop it if he had to.

She walked into the small town her apartment building was located near, her favorite spot was the diner not far from her, and it was in walking distance so she didn't bother with the car.

On the way there, she pulled out a ponytail holder and gathered her hair into a messy bun.

"Hey sweetie." The waitress said as Rae entered. "What can I get you?" she pulled out a pen and clicked it.

Rae sat at the counter and looked at the menu. "The Special." She smiled, not seeing the panicked look of a tall man off to the side. "Side of sausage, and some orange juice."

"Comin' right up, darling." Doris smiled back.

"Thank you, Doris." She called out as the woman went towards the kitchen.

She pulled out her notebook and pencil and started writing the things she'd have to do once she got back to work. She couldn't help but feel the hair on the back of her neck stand up, someone was watching her. She lifted her head and looked over in the direction she assumed the person was, only to see a tall man with longish brown hair turn around at the last second to talk with a shorter man with light brown hair, and a grey haired man looking wide eyed down at his pancakes at the counter.

She shook her head; it must have been her imagination.

"Here you go." Doris set down the plate and the glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." She reached into her bag and pulled out her money. "Ah…wait, I'm a few dollars short…" she frowned; she could have sworn she picked up a five but all she had in her bag were ones. "Do you think I could run back to my place real quick?"

Doris nodded, but the shorter man with light brown hair came over.

"Here you go." He handed her a few dollars. "That should make up the difference, right?"

"Oh no, please…" she shook her head, accepting charity from a stranger was _not_ fun for her. "I have enough, just not on me, I'll just go home and get the five I left." She started rambling.

The man sighed and put the money on the counter. "Take it." he started walking away, the taller man was giving her a weird look.

"What was that?" she heard the taller man ask.

"I'm being a good Samaritan." The shorter one said like it was obvious, but the look he earned from the taller one made him 'fess up. "Alright, she's hot." Rae scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Did you think she heard me?"

"Yeah, you weren't exactly subtle." The taller man smirked.

"Alright, so tell me more about this time loop." And the rest of the conversation was out of her hearing.

Rae turned around, so they were the victims of the time loop, funny, they seemed familiar…she must have seen them before. She was about to take a bite of the sausage but it suddenly disappeared, along with the ones still on the plate.

"The hell…?" she looked over and saw the grey haired man glaring at her with his hand up like he was snapping his fingers…oh… "Gabriel?" she tilted her head and he rolled his eye.

"I thought I told you to stay in your apartment…" he said lowly, and then gave a bitter chuckle. "Oh, that's right; I shouldn't have trusted you to do as I said." He rolled his eyes and suddenly, he was back in his playful mood. "I wouldn't eat the sausage if I were you."

"Why not?" she asked suspiciously.

He wiggled his eyebrows and snapped his fingers.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry for the wait...and sorry for the wait that's yet to come.**

 **Yeah so...I'm updating all my stories so and I won't update again until around Summer break. Sorry.**

 **Special thanks to: CrazyCrapInc and Guest for their reviews! I really appreciated them!**


End file.
